sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare the Dark
Biography Nightmare was born very sick. He was born from a rare disease that kills baby Darks. His doctors put him on pills that help prevent him from dying from the disease. Family Love life Nightmare had a crush on Flicker since he was a freshman in high school. One day, on the bus, the only seat left was beside Flicker. He sat next to him, and they begain talking. Soon Nightmare confessed his love for him and their love for each other grew stronger. They started dating and, one day, he brought Flicker to his house and mated without his dads knowing. He got Flicker pregnant, and 9 weeks later, he gave birth to their son, Jeshol. Their life together got even more interesting when he figured out Flicker was the Prince of the Nega World. They had their wedding in the castle and got officially married. They live happily together in the castle, raisng their son to be a good prince. However, Nightmare got bored of the same old thing day, so he went to a strip club. There he met Shaun the Demon. Shaun invited Nightmare to his house and Night mare accepted. Shaun was nervous at first, but after a while, he got less tense. They mated and Nightmare enjoyed it. Unfortunately, Nightmare got Shaun pregnant. Nightmare knew Flicker would be mad, so he left Shaun and headed back to the castle. Later that month, Nightmare got curious to know if Raoul had any siblings. Nightmare learned that he had 3 brothers, He looked for their house, and he eventually found it. He got in an argument with Singe the Dark and Tak the Dark, but eventually Nightmare abused his power by telling them if they don't mate with him, he would have them thrown in jail. Singe accpted to mate with him and he got Nightmare pregnant. After that he went back to the castle hoping Flicker doesn't find out. weeks later, he begain vomiting, a common symptom of pregnancy in darks, and he told Flicker he had the flu. Eventually his belly got bigger and Flicker knew Nightmare was pregnant, He left Nightmare and left Jeshol with him. Months passed and Flare was born with only one father to raise him. Years later, Flare went to go look for his other father. After Singe refused to talk to his son, Flare walked away, upset he will never know his other father. Then, he saw Flicker walking alone. He told Flare that he is Nightmare's mate. Flare asked Flicker to come back to the castle and he agreeed to come back. Everything in the in the marage went well, until he revisited Singe's house. Nightmare secretly mated with Singe again. When Jupiter came home the next day, Flare let it out that Nightmare slept with Singe. Jupiter got mad and kicked Nightmare and Flare out of the house. They went back to the castle, but Nightmare left his collar on that says "Singe's pet" on his neck. Flicker saw the collar and realized he went back over to Singe's house to have sex. Nightmare tried to calm him down, but Flicker was too upset. Flicker took his wedding ring off and droped it onto the floor and left. Nightmare was depressed after he lost Flicker. King Raoul saw that Nightmare was depressed and he told him he knows a place wher single Darks hang out. Nightmare agreed to go with Raoul, and once he was there he saw a lot of Darks he liked. He tried to impress a guy, but Nightmare came off as weird to him. He walked home not knowing he was being followed. Once he got in his room he saw he was being followed by Russell the Shadow and Xin the Dark. They saw Nightmare was depressed and that he needed a mate, so they offered to mate with him in a threesome. Nightmare mated with them and he became happy again. He wanted both of them as a mate, but thought he could only choose one. However one of them told Nightmare that it was not against the law to have more than one mate, Nightmare deided he would have Russell and Xin as his mate. One day, while checking on Father-in-law, he saw a mysterious figure mating with Raoul and thought about Flicker. After, getting aroused from watching them, he looks around the Nega World for Flicker. He eventually finds him holding hands with another Dark. Nightmare goes up to Flicker and begs him to come back to the castle and he promises will never visit Singe's house again. The other Dark punches Nightmare away and he reveals Flicker is his fiance. Nightmare keeps begging for Flicker to come back, but the other Dark keep hurting Nightmare for talking to Flicker. Nightmare was so upset, he ran to the roof of an office building and jumped off. Just before he hit the bottom the same mysterious figure from before catches him. He ask who the mysterious figure was but he just walked away. Nightmare followed him to an old abandoned church. The figure said that they used to play in the church when they were younger. Nightmare still could not figure out who he was. The figure went to the bell tower and Nightmare followed. The figure told Nightmare how he would ring the bell, and how Nightmare would enjoy it. Nightmare still could not figure out who the figure was. Eventually, the figure revealed himself to be Saturo. Nightmare was surprised and happy to see his friend from middle school. Nightmare told him about his recent divorce. He hugged him and Nightmare got a bit aroused. He revealed he had a secret crush on Saturo, but he all ready knew about the crush Nightmare had on him. Saturo said he was not ready to mate and that nightmare should go home to finish grieving about his divorce. Nightmare went back home, still aroused and looked for someone to mate with at the castle. After failing to find someone to mate with, he went to his room to be alone. Then, an invisible figure started to suck on nightmare's member. Nightmare didn't mind this and allowed the figure to keep going. After Nightmare climaxed, he bent over for the figure to mate with him. The invisible figure revealed himself to be Saturo and he started to mate with Nightmare, Eventually, Saturo climaxed into Nightmare and they both collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep. Category:Heroes Category:Dark Category:Homosexuals Category:OCs That Are Dating